When you are near
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [Compilación de drabbles y no-drabbles] [BoKuroo] [AU1] #6: "—No, fue mi culpa, –concilió Kuroo, haciéndose a un lado."
1. Spooning

**Hello ! Historia random, porque me animé xD**

 **Espero puedan darle una oportunidad :") Va con todo mi amor, y es mi OTP haha**

 _ **Dedicado a: Manu, mi beta, mi amiga, mai lob. **_

**Prompt: _Day 17: Spooning._**

* * *

A Bokuto le encantaba. Le parecía la mejor actividad del universo. Inclusive, cuando Kuroo estaba entretenido organizando su ropa, en el buró de su lado de la cama, Kotarō lo atraía hacia él con fuerza. A quejidos, lograban acomodarse y se quedaban así hasta que alguno de los dos abandonara la batalla; normalmente el búho sucumbía al sueño primero.

.

Todo comenzó una tarde en que ambos estaban tonteando en la portátil de Tetsurō, encontrándose con un artículo importante (de esos que son mera publicidad) que ponía que sólo las parejas realmente unidas, especiales y destinadas podían adoptar una posición tan íntima. Kuroo fue el primero en sonrojarse ante la cara de emoción de su novio, pensando en lo incómodo que sería pegar su trasero a la entrepierna ajena sin perder la cordura. Bokuto, por su parte, pensó en lo hermoso que sería tener los sensibles oídos de su gato a su alcance, a su merced.

Sin embargo, suponía un reto para sus orgullos y no tardaron en acomodarse de aquella manera. Al principio, Kotarō no separaba lo suficiente sus rodillas de su estómago; después, Kuroo no se sentía a gusto dejando su cabeza sobre el brazo de su novio. Cuando por fin lo lograron, Tetsurō se había frotado lo suficiente contra el otro cuerpo que una gran erección terminó por avergonzarlo. Optaron por adoptar una posición similar, pero sin ropa y con la suficiente calentura.

Días posteriores lo intentaron una y otra vez, algunas veces terminando con Bokuto durmiendo en la sala por _pasarse de listo_ , y, otras ocasiones tuvieron finales nada inocentes.

La primera vez que les salió bien, fue aquella en la que estaban tan cansados del día que sólo se recostaron y la adoptaron inconscientemente. A Kotarō se le durmió el brazo donde Tetsurō tenía la cabeza, pero fuera de eso, todo fue perfecto.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que eso, como otras grandes cosas de la vida, no se planeaban, que llegaban sin avisar, que simplemente sucedían. Así como surgió su amistad, transformándose en amor y posteriormente ellos llevaron a una relación. Así como Akaashi quedó agotado de sus agitadas vidas y terminó yéndose del lado de Kenma. Así como Tsukishima no quiso ni inmiscuirse y les deseó lo mejor desde una distancia considerable. Así como cada segundo de sus vidas que transcurría mientras las compartían.

—Kotarō, –llamó Kuroo, cuando creyó que su novio estaba quedándose dormido–. ¿Habías intentado esto con alguien más antes de mí?

Bokuto no estaba dormido, ni cerca, sólo disfrutaba del momento, un instante tranquilo y pacífico que fue roto, como muchos otros en sus cinco años de relación, por los repentinos celos que atacaban a Tetsurō.

—No, eres el primero, –respondió, depositando un suave beso en el alborotado cabello contrario–, en esto y en todo lo demás.

"Lo demás que se te ocurra", pensó, afianzando el abrazo cuando escuchó a su gato suspirar conmovido. Por suerte, eso había servido para apaciguar a la fiera. Depositó otro beso y se acurrucó mejor.

* * *

 **Lo último, sobre los celos de Kuroo, vino en referencia a mi beta (¿por qué no? X'D), the love of my life :"), que rolea a mamá gato echándole la bronca a Bokuto cada que puede; y como nosotros (Kotarō y yo) amamos a las mamás gato, pues, nos dejamos bullear xDD**

 **Muchas gracias si lo leyeron completo :")**

 **Disculpen cualquier error.**

 **–MsH–**


	2. AU 1

Bokuto lo vio por primera vez una noche, en una fiesta para la que Konoha había insistido tanto con confirmar su asistencia. Kotaro no estaba realmente interesado, enterrado hasta el cuello con sus proyectos nuevos y atrasados de la Facultad; pero al final, tuvo que ceder ante la congoja[1] sobreactuada de su amigo. Ambos habían sido un desastre en Preparatoria, y por lo menos el ex #4 quería encarrilarse de nuevo. «El camino hacia el éxito es difícil, Bokuto-san», le había respondido Akaashi una vez que se le ocurrió preguntarle cómo hacía para mantener en perfecto equilibrio sus perfectas notas y sus maravillosos pases.

Ciertamente, el camino es difícil; él mismo pudo comprobarlo después, cuando tuvo el valor de acercarse a su enamorado e invitarlo a salir, siendo rechazado con una bellísima sonrisa con la que el golpe no dolió tanto. Y, tras muchísimos intentos fallidos, comprendió que al amor no hay que forzarlo, que ese sentimiento surge solo, sin que nadie lo apresure, (dicho sea de paso, que cuando le dijo eso a su enamorado, él cayó _redondito_ a sus pies).

Pero, esta primera vez fue cuando Bokuto experimentó el amor a primera vista. Él estaba recargado contra el espejo que cubría una pared lateral del estudio, con una pierna doblada, dejando la marca de sus vans deslavadas con el lodo que se pegó a ellas. Esa tarde había llovido. Y Konoha brincaba al ritmo de una canción con ritmo pegajoso pero letra absurda, de esas que sólo existen para moverte como un poseso por la pista de baile. Pero, Kuroo no lo hacía, en lo absoluto, (en ese momento no tenía idea que se apellidaba Kuroo). Él –a diferencia de todos los seres que lo rodeaban– bailaba con gracia, moviendo sus pies a un ritmo imaginario, balanceando los brazos como uno hace después de bostezar con ganas; parecía traer su propia armonía, porque Bokuto estaba seguro que la forma en que su trasero se meneaba no estaba acorde a la estruendosa melodía que, en cambio, Konoha parecía conocer a la perfección. Kuroo fue atraído por su magnetismo (capacidad, habilidad o don que Akaashi solía demeritar: «Bokuto-san, las personas no son metales ni tú un gran imán»), y él entró en pánico, desviando la mirada. Estuvo seguro de escucharla, aun si la música era muy alta e incluso si sólo lo miraba de reojo, pero la risa de Kuroo era realmente hermosa. Como un gorjeo delicado, o más bien, parecía un maullido maltrecho[2]. Bokuto había vuelto la mirada, enarcando las cejas y provocando más risas. Kuroo se le quedó mirando también, sin perderse ni un segundo de su baile, mientras sonreía en una mueca desagradable –casi como si se burlara de él–.

Después de aquello, se lanzaron miradas furtivas cada que Kuroo meneaba con mayor _ímpetu_ sus delineadas caderas, o se hacía el loco agachándose por algo y provocaba cosquilleos agradables en el vientre bajo de Bokuto. Siguieron así hasta que un borracho desvalido cortó el plan del décimo hijo, claro que, lo interrumpió después de la concepción. Y cuando Kotaro quiso buscar a su amado, él ya había desaparecido.

Tuvieron que pasar diez días exactos para que se vieran otra vez. Bokuto llevaba puestas las mismas vans deslavadas, y, Kuroo vestía el mismo pantalón entubado[3]. Era una de esas fiestas de fin de semestre que surgen un mes y medio antes del fin de clases. Y, como el mismo sueño, sólo se admiraron a la distancia mientras se sonreían.

No fue sino hasta que Konoha se hartó de sus suspiros de amor una mañana de martes, y lo mandó a la biblioteca central a leer a Shakespeare o al Marqués de Sade («¡al que se te aparezca primero, maldita sea!»), que lo vio otra vez. Kuroo lucía unos anteojos de marco grueso y redondeado –no de esos que estaban de moda–, y vestía un suéter de cuello de tortuga, cuyas mangas a penas le cubrían las muñecas. Su facha gritaba "Ingeniería"; y Bokuto no pudo hacer más que suspirar, pues él estudiaba Artes Visuales. Claro, que eso no era impedimento para un _abordaje rápido y sencillo_ ; así que, con decisión, se sentó en la silla de frente a Kuroo, presumiendo su mejor sonrisa. Y pasaron veinte minutos exactos antes de que aquellos ojos de gato lo miraran con cierto recelo.

—Amigo, escucha, si no has entendido la indirecta de que no me importa un carajo, entonces ya te enteraste.

Bokuto ensanchó su sonrisa, feliz como sólo un idiota enamorado podía ser.

—Soy Bokuto Kotaro, ¡un placer!

Kuroo suspiró, ajustándose los extraños anteojos mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

—Kuroo Tetsuro.

Bokuto hizo algo similar a un "oh" alargado y a Kuroo se le saltó una vena en la frente.

—En serio, amigo, lárgate.

—Sin lentes eres más guapo, Tetsu.

Y Konoha jamás supo si Kuroo se había enojado porque lo habían descubierto o porque Kotaro se había tomado demasiadas confianzas con él, de buenas a primeras. Fuese como fuera, nada pudo arreglar la nariz de Bokuto después de que un pesado libro de Biología Molecular le impactara de lleno en la cara.

Y es que Kuroo Tetsuro era un ser muy... poco ingenieril.[4]

* * *

[1]: Congoja surgió de cuando el dedazo me cambió Konoha por congoja :D

[2]: Maltrecho viene de eso, tal cual su significado. En este AU, Bokuto es un artista, y como tal, tiene un espíritu sensible; ya saben, es _especialón_ el muchacho, y pues, capta las _vibras_ de la gente.

[3]: Pantalón entubado es (por lo menos en mi barrio lo decíamos) cuando la prenda está muy ceñida al cuerpo.

[4]: Ingenieril hace referencia a la Ingeniería; y créanme que no sabía de la existencia, como tal, de la palabra, sólo la puse por ponerla y cuando la busqué para corregirla... estaba correcta.

 **Fin, fin, fin.**

 **La verdad, que no sé cómo la idea original se tornó de este modo, es decir, simplemente se me ocurrió meterlos en una trama universitaria, con un Kuroo con doble vida y un Bokuto con sentimentalismo artístico(?) y todo terminó en... esto. Digo, no es que esté mal, pero sigo en shock.**

 **xDD Bueno, el punto es que llevaba siglos sin subir nada aquí (y en cualquier otro fic que no sea MdD) y tenía hambre de OTP y la OTP no tiene mucho amor. Y, la OTP :") Sooo, aquí está.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo (L)**

 **Disculpen cualquier error x'D**


	3. Inishie Yori Yoseru Nami

**Hey, de vuelta! Todo encaja con esta pareja xD**

 **Esta vez es otro AU, éste ambientado en Arslan Senki, ya que la nueva temporada me regresó el amor por mi hermoso Rey, y repetí en tiempo récord los primeros 25 episodios XD I regret nothing~**

 **Entonces, como todo lo que hago y/o se me ocurre, tiene mi toque personal. Aviso que sólo he visto el anime de Arslan, por lo que no sé qué cosa extra suceda en el manga o en la versión anterior, por lo que si lo que menciono aquí existe... ¡cuélguenme por bruja! :D Dicho de otro modo: el asunto del los Caballeros de los Dioses es mera perversión mía. Hehe**

 **Ah! Recomiendo leer escuchando el track 04 del OST de la serie :D No lean muy aprisa y así espero la lectura vaya acorde con la melodía ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por los reviews, favs y follows (L)**

* * *

Fue como un sueño.

En un instante, el Príncipe Kuroo y su compañía terminaron rodeados por enemigos. No había manera de escapar, no había forma de pelear. Estaban agotados, huyendo toda la noche. Incluso su caballero más fiero y leal estaba en las últimas. No podían hacer nada. Sólo les quedaba rendirse. Pese a que habían llegado tan lejos. Era su fin.

Entonces, el líder de los Caballeros de los Dioses apareció, seguido de sus cinco compañeros. Bokuto era su nombre, "Fukuro" lo llamaban. E ignorando casualmente la mirada incrédula del Príncipe Kuroo, acabó con los enemigos de uno en uno, robándoles sus espadas y deshaciéndose de ellas enterrándolas en cuerpos ajenos. Cuando al menos unos veinte yacieron sin vida bajo sus pies, permitió a sus camaradas hacerse cargo del resto. Siempre con una mirada vacía, cara estoica y labios resecos.

Más tarde, la sacerdotisa se encargó de la ceremonia de despedida a los muertos, aun si éstos eran los enemigos. Así era el Príncipe Kuroo. Algo que Fukuro admiraba, pero mantenía en silencio como todo lo que pensara respecto al joven heredero. Y como futuro rey y como líder de los Caballeros debían hacer los honores de expiar los pecados ajenos y prender en llamas el follaje que envolvía a los cadáveres. Dispararon a la par flechas de fuego. No hubo gritos de dolor, no hubo llantos. Sólo suspiros de cansancio.

Los Caballeros de los Dioses debían seguir su camino, justo como las bestias errantes que eran. La sacerdotisa, el fiel guerrero, el perspicaz estratega, lo entendían. El Príncipe Kuroo no podía hacerlo. Buscó a Fukuro entre el pequeño campamento que su compañía había levantado, y lo encontró. A la distancia, detrás de sus subordinados, justo como un líder y los veteranos hacen. Él se volvió a mirarlo, y Tetsuro exhaló todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo. Ambos pares de ojos amarillentos se miraron por largo rato, analizándose, fijos en sus objetivos. Tetsuro pensó que era un locura, enamorarse de un hombre que había perdido toda humanidad. Bokuto se recriminó estar cuidando de un niño que ya tenía niñera, y que aparte, iba a convertirse en rey dentro de poco tiempo. Se habían conocido de pronto, después de que el Templo de los Dioses fuera atacado, y Kuroo llegase montado en su caballo blanco exigiendo una explicación a semejante atrocidad. No fue amor a primera vista, fue simple curiosidad. Pero, desde ahí, sus caminos se cruzaron inevitablemente; el Caballero siempre sacándolos de aprietos. El Príncipe no fue consciente de su sonrojo, ni el Caballero lo fue de su minúscula sonrisa. Y fue hasta que el leal guerrero llegó y pronunció el título del Príncipe que la conexión se perdió. Para siempre. Dividiendo sus caminos como debía ser, como debieron estar desde un principio.


	4. AU 2

**Hey~ Aquí de nuevo**

 **Esta vez traigo algo, em, idk, raro(?) No sé, es algo con lo que sinceramente estoy muy satisfecha, pese a lo extraño o fuera de lugar que pueda llegar a ser xD**

 **Aviso** **: Rating T o M, dependiendo qué tan sensible sea aquel que lo lea.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus vistas, sus favoritos, y sus alertas :'D**

* * *

El gato cae frente a él, tan grácil y elegante como sólo un gato puede ser. Es negro, confundible entre la espesa noche. Sus ojos son amarillos, como los suyos, son menos penetrantes pero lo son de todas formas. Maúlla y él estúpidamente lo sigue. Doblan en una esquina, consciente de que ahora están en una ciudad con muchos edificios altos y grises. Entran a un callejón y él mira hacia arriba, viendo la ropa tendida de los hilos que van de ventana a ventana. Vuelve su vista al gato, que sigue caminando delante, y piensa que todo es tan repentino, tan absurdo y tan enredado que inevitablemente se vio envuelto en este asunto. Vamos, que había visto a la Mafia actuando y ahora seguía a un gato por la ciudad. Tal vez estaba demasiado drogado ya, piensa que debería dejarlo cuando el gato se detiene. Él también lo hace. Están frente a una casona de aspecto antiguo y lúgubre. Pese a lo terrorífico que luce, Kotaro sigue al gato negro de nueva cuenta, adentrándose en propiedad ajena. Piensa en todo lo que podría pasarle, desde ser mordido por algún bicho habitante del pastizal que rodea a la casa hasta ser atravesado por el plomo hirviente de la Mafia.

«Te lo he dicho tantas veces ya, Kotaro, no somos la Mafia»

—¡Entonces sí eres el gato, Tetsu!

El aludido maúlla y se pone una pata delantera frente al hocico transformándose de pronto en un hombre alto y delgado.

—No sé qué haré contigo. –Le dice, su voz grave retumbando en toda la casona. Kotaro ríe, sus pupilas dilatándose más allá de lo humanamente posible.

—Hacerme uno de ustedes, ya te lo había dicho, Tetsu. –Canturrea, balanceándose sobre sus tobillos y sorbiéndose la nariz con un ruido escandaloso.

—Te lo he dicho también, no hacemos búhos aquí...

—Sólo gatos, –finaliza él, mirando al hombre-gato con cierto fastidio. —¿Y qué hay de las lechuzas?

—Para eso tenemos a los gatos negros, –reclama el otro con indignación–, deja de insistir.

—¡Pero tú me trajiste hasta acá!

 _Tetsu_ luce acorralado de pronto, Kotaro mofándose dentro suyo.

«Te necesitamos» dice, poniéndose una mano frente a la cara y transformándose en gato negro.

—No a mí, quieren mi sangre, maldita mafia de vampiros.

El gato maúlla y Kotaro vira los ojos, fastidiado. Poco a poco el efecto de la cocaína abandonando su cuerpo.

«No somos la Mafia ni somos vampiros», repite.

—No, sólo te aprovechas de mí porque te amo, Tetsu.

Otro maullido y él se sostiene la cabeza entre las manos. Demasiado frío hace de pronto que le cala en los huesos tan terriblemente. Hechiceros, brujas, magos, malnacidos. No sabe cómo llamarlos, no sabe cómo mirarlos a la cara cada que estos le envían al mismo gato cuando lo descubren drogado y lo hacen ir hasta aquella casona abandonada para beber de su sangre como viles sanguijuelas. A veces se pregunta si lo que hace es correcto, porque según le explicó _Tetsu_ es él o son los niños que robaban antes de encontrarlo.

...No es que se queje mucho, de todas maneras. _Tetsu_ va a su departamento de vez en cuando y lo deja hacer malabares con su cuerpo mientras maúlla como un gato todo el día o toda la noche o todo el tiempo que sea necesario según la ausencia previa. Pese a que después de eso se siente muchísimo más cansado que después de drogarse o después de la "donación de sangre".

 _Tetsu_ definitivamente le drena la vida de todas las formas posibles. Aunque esté consciente que no es el único que recibe aquel trato, que no es el único al que guían a tal lugar y le roban la sangre... no importa. La vida real la perdió hace tanto tiempo que morir por cualquiera de esas cosas no importaría en realidad.

Pero si le preguntaran, preferiría morir en pleno éxtasis montando a _Tetsu_ de una forma espectacular. Viendo cómo el otro ponía una cara de dicha entera y suspiraba su nombre con tanto calor.

«Kotaro, Kotaro»

Sí, no estaría nada mal. Rodearle la cintura, enroscándose en él, sin soltarlo por horas, azotarlo contra toda superficie, hacerlo gritar y suplicar. Cualquier cosa menos que devolverlos a ambos a una monótona vida real donde eran simples mocosos persiguiendo un balón y bebiendo agua de sabor afuera de la casa de alguno mientras leían comics añejos de sus hermanos mayores.

Cualquier cosa menos que recordar aquellos años en que quisieron comerse el mundo cuando la cosa fue totalmente al revés. Fueron tragados por el mundo, por ese mundo sombrío y trágico que no les trajo más que miseria y dolor. Seguían juntos, pese a todo. Sus vidas dependían del otro.

...Al final del festín, Kotaro volvería a su cama, a descansar lo posible antes de que alguna pesadilla invadiera su paz y lo hiciera despertar entre gritos, sólo para encontrarse con su recompensa por "la ayuda" anterior. _Tetsu_ le sonreiría con esa mueca desagradable (de lado y sin algunos dientes) y lo invitaría a tomarlo tantas veces como quisiera.

Cualquier cosa menos volver a ser un humano sujeto a una rutina simplona y desgastante.


	5. Magia

**Hello~ Cuánto tiempo haha**

 **Les dejo este pequeño bebé de rápido. Más notas al final ;)**

 **Disfruten, please.**

* * *

Kotaro no es un mente simple.

Porque sus sonrisas se desdibujan en cierta melancolía de a ratos.

Aunque sus platicas desvarían entre el clima y el vóley.

Kuroo lo escuchaba, lo miraba, lo saboreaba cada que podía.

Sus horarios eran muy dispersos, y aún así, encontraban el momento indicado para verse y charlar durante largo rato.

No era muy común, a decir verdad. No eran una pareja común. Aun como amigos, aun como amantes.

Kuroo trabajaba diez horas seguidas sentado frente a un computador. Archivaba, recopilaba, llevada el registro de diferentes clientes, distintas sucursales. Todos los días. Seis a la semana.

Era un puesto importante, incluso así.

Cuando se aparecía en el comedor sus subordinados se inclinaban frente a él con la dosis correcta de respeto aunque hirvieran de envidia y desprecio por dentro.

Su sueldo era suficiente para que pudiera mantener un departamento y un auto modestos. No es como si él fuese por la vida derrochando dinero en objetos innecesarios, de todas maneras.

Bokuto, en cambio, se inclinó completamente por el vóley. Era seleccionado nacional y pese a ser suplente, era gratamente reconocido por el público.

Ganaba bien, más que Kuroo. Pero siempre corría a sus destinos, y en raras ocasiones (cuando era realmente una distancia larga) tomaba un taxi o abordaba el metro.

Era bastante respetado, admirado por igual. (A Kuroo lo abochornaba tanta atención cuando salían juntos a tomar un café, o sólo a un paseo. Una vez tuvo que enviar a Bokuto de vuelta a casa porque sus fans no los dejaban hacer las compras).

A veces, cuando estaba en plena paz, sus temas de conversación no eran el vóley y el clima, sino que podía hablar, hablar y hablar sobre la inmensa filosofía de Platón y cómo él lo adoraba, pese a todo. La filosofía platónica del alma, decía, y se explayaba en términos diversos, profundos, irracionales, ilógicos, pero que a él tanto hacían ilusión.

Bokuto era mágico.

Kuroo lo sabía. _Que si lo sabía, ja._

Estaba tan prendado de sus enormes ojos amarillos, de sus dedos largos, de sus rodillas temblorosas.

Le encantaba el tacto de aquellos cabellos coloridos o descoloridos según el punto de vista desde el que se vieran.

Estaba más que acostumbrado al estruendo que era Bokuto Kotaro.

Porque era eso precisamente, un estruendo.

Arrasaba con todo en un mero instante. Y al siguiente segundo, o podía seguir ardiendo o estaría apagado.

A Kuroo no le gustaba compararlo con una tormenta, con un incendio, con una bomba en cuenta regresiva.

Él prefería el término "excéntrico", y después bebería de su café y te mandaría al carajo al entrecerrar los ojos.

Porque Bokuto era mágico, sencillamente.

No necesitaba un disfraz, como los supuestos expertos en el tema de la autenticidad decían.

Bokuto era mago y punto.

Sin túnica, sin varita, sin pociones, sin palabras raras, sin entrenamientos más allá que la vida misma y los que tenía que cubrir cada mañana a las nueve en el segundo gimnasio de la Villa Olímpica.

Sus hechizos se limitaban a ulular alrededor de las personas, a reír a carcajadas, a mostrarse como un descerebrado que no tiene en la cabeza más que vóley y gatos negros.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ese era su disfraz.

Fingir ser un despreocupado, ser un mente simple.

Pero Kuroo, que ya te ha mandado al carajo con sus ojos entrecerrados, no lo admitirá jamás.

Porque lo ha tocado una persona mágica.

Y una vez que te toca una persona mágica, su recuerdo se quedará contigo para siempre.

Kuroo no quiere eso, no quiere que sea un simple recuerdo. Que las sonrisas de melancolía se desdibujen en su mente y tracen a alguien más. Que el tacto de su cabello no se convierta a algo tan mundano como acariciar las flores marchitas antes de echarlas a la basura.

Él quiere regar esas flores cada día. De ser imposible a diario: cada dos días, cada tres, una vez a la semana, ¡no importa! No quiere que las flores mueran y se quiebren cuando las toque.

No quiere olvidar.

Algunos recuerdos se olvidan, pero no quiere que a éste le pase lo mismo.

Kuroo se repite a sí mismo que no, que no permitirá a nadie olvidar, que no se permitirá a sí mismo olvidar.

Que los magos existen.

Que los disfraces son absurdos.

Que los gritos de auxilio no debieran ser mudos.

¡Maldito sea Kotaro!

Kuroo acaricia la mejilla de Bokuto, que limpio, su piel no se siente tan reseca por las lágrimas que derramó.

No hay quiebre, y aunque lo hubiera, no habría nada qué tirar a la basura.

No hay estruendo.

No hay nada.

Kuroo cae en un vacío, y las horas restantes transcurren con tanta parsimonia que le aburre respirar.

Gira la cabeza a un lado y hay lloriqueos.

Cierra los ojos y hay gritos.

Maldito sea Bokuto...

..., piensa, y abandona el funeral entre pasos firmes. Las manos en los bolsillos, la derecha apachurrando con fuerza la cajetilla de cigarros, que han sustituido al café, que está lleno de recuerdos, que él no quiere olvidar.

* * *

 **La verdad, me costó bastante animarme a publicarlo. Es... impactante. Para mí, que jamás había pensado en matar a un personaje tan importante como lo es Bokuto.**

 **Entenderán que soy muy sentimental haha**

 **Por cierto, he pensado _seriamente_ en hacer una continuación de los one-shots que más les han gustado (por lo que yo he entendido en los reviews que me han dejado), así que, posiblemente sí les haga una segunda parte. **

**Eh, pues eso, muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Los loveo (L)**


	6. AU 1: Parte dos

**Hey~ Sé que prometí esto desde hace años, but quería que esto fuera perfecto. Y bueno, esto resultó al final, gracias al mood post-estrés del fin de semestre, uf.**

 **Como siempre, espero lo disfruten! Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Cerró el libro de un golpe, por vigésima vez en el día. Tooru le envió una mirada cargada de reproche, pero Kuroo lo ignoró. Se sobó el puente de la nariz, justo en las hendiduras que sus gafas habían marcado después de tantos años. Sus ojeras le dolían cuando las rozaba, y los ojos se le cerraban de sueño si es que llegaba a tocarlos.

Nadie dijo que ser universitario fuera fácil, pero tampoco le dijeron que fuera difícil.

Ahogó su bostezo entre el sorbo que le dio al contenido de la taza que Oikawa le había dejado en la mesa hace dos horas. Estaba terriblemente frío y tenía un asqueroso sabor a té verde.

—Maldita sea, _Kusokawa_ , –insultó, sabiendo de antemano que el apodo ofendía en desproporción al ex Capitán de la Seijoh, a menos que fuera _Iwa-chan_ quien se lo dijera. Escuchó el bufido furioso de Tooru, y sonrió–. Sabes bien que odio tus porquerías saludables.

Como si le hubiera insultado a la familia entera, ancestros milenarios incluidos, Oikawa se puso de pie como un resorte, apretando su libro de Anatomía con fuerza contra su pecho. —Algún día vas a extrañar mis porquerías saludables, gato arrastrado.

Kuroo le rió el apodo, aprovechándose de que el único camino posible que condujera a la puerta fuera pasando a su lado, así que enredó sus manos lo mejor que pudo al pie izquierdo de Tooru y maulló entre risas burlonas. Oikawa lo pateó, luchando por mantenerse en equilibrio al apoyar una mano en la pared mientras la otra trataba de asestarle un golpe a Tetsuro con el tomo de seiscientas páginas.

Estuvieron así hasta que ambos se rindieron, más cansados y somnolientos que antes. Tooru volvió a su lugar al otro lado de la mesa, frente a frente, de piernas cruzadas sobre el cojín de plumas que caprichosamente había comprado con el dinero de su primer pago de la beca.

Kuroo terminó de beber el té frío, y trató de continuar estudiando, abriendo el libro de Química en la página donde había dejado el separador. Un tema que había visto en la preparatoria, relativamente fácil, le estaba resultando lo más jodido posible desde que Bokuto Kotaro osó cruzarse en su camino. ¡¿Por qué no pudo dejarlo como su platónico?! ¡No! Tenía que ir y arruinarle la fiesta.

—¿Sigues pensando en _Fukuro_ -kun?

La voz de Tooru interrumpió sus quejidos, que no sabía en que momento había empezado a hacerlos. Dejó de torturarse la cabeza bajando las manos y poniéndolas sobre el delgado papel. Miró a su compañero con todo el orgullo que le quedaba y le soltó un:

—Sí.

—¿No había muerto?

—¡Oikawa!

Tooru se deshizo en risas, cayendo de espaldas al suelo e importándole poco la cara de pocos amigos con la que Tetsuro planeaba su verdadera muerte. Tras unos largos dos minutos, y no es como si Kuroo los hubiera contado, se volvió a sentar y se limpió las lagrimillas de risa dramáticamente.

—Kuroo, deberías visitarlo, ya te lo dije, yo e Iwa-chan, incluso ese amigo tuyo al que se le ven las raíces negras, por cierto, ya que hablamos de él deberías recomendarle este tinte del que un viejo com... –Ahí Tetsuro dejó de escucharlo. Tooru se desviaba del tema del que hablaba con relativa facilidad, cosa que hacía que a la gente se le complicara seguirle el ritmo; porque al final, cuando se callaba y pedía opiniones, se enfurecía si no le respondían lo que quería. Kuroo no sabe cómo terminó de amigos con él, pero era Oikawa o ese chico al que le rompió la nari–AGH.

—¡¿Por qué no pudo resignarse como todo el maldito mundo?! –Tooru se quedó callado, luciendo un puchero por ser interrumpido en mitad de su consejo salvavidas–. Todos se decepcionan cuando me ven, ¡¿por qué él no?!

—Probablemente porque te le insinuaste por casi un semestre entero. –Declaró Oikawa, el amo de la obviedad. Tetsuro le lanzó una bola de papel a la cara.

—No me refiero a eso, –suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara–, todos se me acercan en las fiestas, y es hasta que me ven, –lanzó una libreta completa cuando Tooru burló un: «en tu hábitat natural»–, y salen huyendo, pero él... –Se descubrió totalmente la cara, quedándole solo una mano por haber usado la otra para atacar a Oikawa. —Él quiso quedarse.

—Exacto, –obvió Tooru, sobándose la nariz–, él quiso quedarse y aún así lo mataste.

—¡No lo maté!

Oikawa se rió, tranquilo. —Lo que trato de decir es que, es el primero que muestra interés incluso en tu verdadero yo y lo alejaste, sólo porque tienes miedo, ¿qué clase de estupidez es esa?

—No es ninguna estupidez, –corrigió Kuroo, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos–, no he tenido buenas experiencias de esta clase de relaciones, bien sabes que lo he intentado varias veces pero...

—¿Pero qué? –Tajante, Tooru suspiró, extendiendo los pies y sentándose de lado–. ¿Cómo sabes que él será igual?

—¿Cómo saber que él es diferente?

Oikawa volvió a suspirar, rendido. Le restó importancia con una mano y abrió su libro de Anatomía con la otra. Ignoró los lloriqueos de Kuroo el resto de la tarde. Hasta que fue hora de ir a dormir, se despidió de él, le dejó una taza de café a un lado y desapareció tras el umbral de su habitación.

Tetsuro tenía una prueba importantísima en la primera hora de la mañana, y no podía darse el lujo de dormir si es que no pudo estudiar en toda la semana. Cerró los ojos diez minutos antes de que su alarma sonará y tuviera que prepararse para salir. Arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto de baño, arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y arrastró los pies hasta la Universidad.

Resolvió su examen en media hora, saliendo de él frustrado por la última pregunta. ¿Cómo el sistema educativo pretendía que se aprendiera el nombre del profesor de la materia? Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar que en un sujeto de nombre Akiteru.

Se arrastró hasta la cafetería.

Pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta, su cuerpo colisionó con un segundo. El impacto fue suficiente para espabilarlo un poco, pero los enormes ojos amarillos terminaron de despertarlo. En esta y en su siguiente vida.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Bokuto se llenaron de agua y se desviaron lejos del alcance de Kuroo.

—Lo siento, –murmuró el muchacho. Kuroo entonces concordó con Oikawa, quien decía que la Lechuza lucía desplumada desde su rechazo.

Rumores había escuchado, de Bokuto Kotaro, el ex as de la Fukurodani. Impulsivo, infantil, hiperactivo. Leal, divertido, no tan listo. Tersuro se había enamorado de su imagen, aquel sujeto estoico y sonriente de un momento a otro, ex deportista, un artista, sensible. No entendía cómo alguien tan... _él_ , podía fijarse en alguien como sí mismo.

—No, fue mi culpa, –concilió Kuroo, haciéndose a un lado.

Literalmente.

Bokuto le sonrió, apagado pero cordial. —Nah, debería fijarme por dónde camino, –comentó, soltando una risa suave–, nos vemos.

Tetsuro contempló su espalda hasta que la perdió entre las tantas que caminaban en la Facultad.

¿Qué hacía Bokuto Kotaro, el artista consagrado, en la cafetería de la Facultad de Ciencias Naturales?

* * *

 **En mi defensa, esto dejará de ser sad en su tercera entrega. Don't kill me... at least not yet.**

 **Juro que no me reflejé ni reflejé a nadie que conozca. Esto surgió, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Espero pronto traer el final feliz, si es que existe. Ah, no, existirá, I promise.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer (L) Los loveo.**


End file.
